Friends
by AAML-TAML
Summary: When Misty meets up with an old friend who makes a seeming regretful decision and stays with her and her friends, who knew so much would happen in that time. Pokeshipping, some Contestshipping, Replacementshipping, Ikarishipping and more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyyo xD Summers almost over already like what... T.T I decides to write this anyway because I've really gotten into friends recently, I used to watch it with my aunt every Friday and now (I got her into it and she got me back in :P) me and muh TT love it x'D So this is really my version of Pokemon mixed with friends and a few of my own stories xD This one mainly focuses on Jayme coming and crap, so yeah xD**

**Ages:  
Misty: 16  
Ash: 16  
Gary: 18  
Jayme: 18  
Brock: 23  
Tracey: 19  
May: 16  
Drew: 16  
Dawn: 15  
Paul: 16  
(Not all characters are in this chapter)  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"So, how'd the date go?"

The young brunette girl groaned at the question, glancing up at her friend who had asked. The redhead shrugged and smirked slightly. "Bad, I'm guessing."

"Actually," the brown haired girl known as May Maple said, a pout on her face. "It went okay..."

"What's with the frown then?" A spiky haired boy asked, leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

"Who's asking you, Gary?!" May huffed. "Drew's a great guys! Once you get past the sarcasm..."

"So he's an ass?"

"I guess you could say that... But at the same time he's romantic... Nggh I don't know." May sighed, slumping forward in the armchair. The four friends were in their usual hangout, Central Perk.

"Hey Ash, I was thinking-" Misty began but was interrupted by a slam of the door.

"Ugh!" All four turned to look at the girl who had caused the noise.

She had short curled pink hair and teal coloured eyes, with a vail hanging from her hair and a... Wedding dress...?

"Umh... This isn't the church..." Ash pointed out to the girl, motioning to her dress. The girl looked down and glared slightly at Ash.

"You don't think I know that?!"

"Hey wait a second..." Misty mumbled, standing up and approaching the girl. "You're... Jayme, right?"

"Uh... How do you know that...?" The girl known as Jayme sweat dropped.

"Don't you remember me?" Misty laughed, holding her hair that hung just past her shoulders up in a side ponytail.

"Oh my God! Misty?" Jayme gasped, her eyes lighting up.

"You two know each other?" May asked, looking up at Misty.

"Yeah! Jayme and I used to be close friends before I ran away," Misty explained and sweat dropped. "When I came back from traveling, she even helped out at the gym for a while."

"Yeah, and we both evolved our Eevee's," Jayme said with a slight smirk. "Misty's Vaporeon, my Espeon."

"Until you decided to make your whole team Eeveelutions." Misty giggled, then frowned. "Oh yeah, what's with the wedding dress...?"

"Um... Cold feet..." Jayme sweat dropped, sitting beside Gary on the two seater chair.

"Seriously?" May asked in surprise. "Who was it you were supposed to marry?"

"He was the Unova league champion like... Ages ago with his Team Eevee. He was actually the one who inspired me." Jayme nibbled her lip at the end.

"That sound familiar..." Ash mumbled, scrunching his nose up in thought. "Hey, Virgil!"

"You know him?" She asked, playing with the ends of one of her curls nervously. "He's great and all, I just... I dunno, it didn't feel right! And we're so young I..."

"You know what, I think I'm gonna go..." May sweat dropped, checking her phone. "Drew's waiting anyway."

"See ya, May." Gary nodded at the brunette as she left, leaving him, Jayme, Ash and Misty.

"I'm going too," Misty said, standing up and brushing down her shorts.

"Hey, hold on a second! I have no where to stay!" Jayme panicked, clutching her head. "Aw man, I'm gonna be a hobo!"

Gary chuckled at her, earning a glare. "It's not funny! Oh my God what if I grow a beard?!" She panicked, Gary just sniggered more.

"You can stay in my place, I live in the apartment facing these losers and Tracey," Misty said, pointing at Gary and Ash.

"I am offended."

"You should be, Gary."

"..."

"So I can stay?" Jayme asked, trying to hide any hope in her voice. "Just until I find my own place..."

"Yeah, there's a spare room beside mine," Misty said, nodding to the door. "Oh, Ash come with me so I'm not going back alone." And with that she left, dragging Ash after her by the ear.

"Charming, isn't she?" Gary smirked, leaning back into his chair like he'd done earlier.

"Meh, same as always I guess."

"So, how's life other than leaving a poor dude at the altar?"

"Look, I've only met you sonic hair-"

"Sonic hair?" Gary snorted. "That's a new one."

"Whatever. I'm already dying of guilt, so please shut up or I'll shove a pencil so far up your ass it'll come out your nose."

"I swear, women these days are so damn nice," Gary mumbled, rolling his brown eyes.

"Yeah, well whatever," Jayme muttered, pointing to a cup of coffee on the table. "This yours?"

"Yes, why?"

She lifted it and took a gulp, grimacing and sticking out her tongue. "Ew, it's freezing!"

"Just so you know," Gary said, standing up and shoving his hands casually in the pockets of his purple skinny jeans before walking to the door with a smirk. "That coffee was sitting there before we came in."

"Are you kidding me?!" Jayme spluttered, running out the door after him. "Hey! I don't even know where I live, you can't just leave me!"

"It's a sad world."

"Gary! Will you slow the hell down?" She hissed through gritted teeth, trying to run after him in her white heels.

"Will you hurry up?" He rolled his eyes again, winking at a pretty girl who walked past. Jayme huffed loudly.

"You're taking me to this apartment place, not to get a girlfriend."

"Is that why you left Virgil, to get a girlfriend?" Gary teased, glancing sideways at her.

"You know I meant you!" She growled, throwing her arms down at her side. "Ugh why did I have to get stuck with you?!"

"Hey, I'm beautiful!"

"Stunning," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"A few seconds."

"One, two, three, four, fi-"

"You're annoying," Gary pointed out, clicking his tongue. "That's it here."

Jayme nodded and hesitated before opening the door, then holding it open. "Ladies first."

"Why thank you," Gary said with a smirk, leading her up the stairs. Two floors later, he lead them down a narrow corridor that brought them to two doors facing each other. "My place is the green door, Misty's is the blue."

"Right..."

"Pretty much, you go in here," Gary said, opening the door and walking in as if he owned the place.

"May, is that you?" Misty's voice called out from around the corner, from the sound of running water Jayme assumed it was the kitchen.

"It's Jayme!" She called back, waiting on Gary to sit down first. He sprawled across a two seater sofa and she sat next to him. Misty glanced over from where she was cleaning and groaned inwardly.

"Gary, why are you here?" She sighed. The brown haired boy pouted and folded his arms.

"I feel absolutely loved today!" He said sarcastically, switching on the TV.

"You're sure it's fine if I stay?" Jayme asked, biting her bottom lip. Misty nodded and returned from her cleaning, sitting on the sofa facing the one Gary and Jayme sat on.

"MISTY!"

Ash's loud yell filled the room, Misty groaned. "WHAT?"

"I'M USING YOUR TOILET!"

"BEAUTIFUL ASH."

"...HOW DO YOU FLUSH?"

"This is what I'm friends with," she muttered, standing up and walking to the bathroom.

"So..." Jayme cleared her throat, wishing she could get out of she dress.

"What?" Gary looked up from the screen, them his eyebrow raised. "Hey you're still wearing your engagement ring."

Jayme hid her hand and mock glared at him. "Excuse me, the wedding was only meant to be earlier!"

"Aren't you gonna return it?"

"Yeah...?" She said unsurely, squinting an eye.

Gary snorted. "Yeah, right."

"It's hard!"

"That's what she said..."

"GARY!"

"Okay I'm sorry!" He laughed, raking a hand through his hair. "Why's it hard?"

She made a face. "I freaking stood him up at our wedding!"

"And? Just go and return it. I'll go with you."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow, not sure if he was being serious.

"Well, I was kidding but if you want me to I will." He shrugged, going back to watching the TV.

"Fine. You can come." She groaned, trying to act as if she didn't care, but secretly she was glad he was coming, she wanted someone to be there with her, even if it was someone as big headed as Gary Oak.

A loud shriek was heard and Misty came dashing into the room, her face bright red and eyes widened. "What's wrong with you?" Gary laughed, an amused look taking over his face.

"HE DIDN'T HAVE HIS FREAKING TROUSERS UP!" Misty yelped, her face not changing from red.

"Umh..." Jayme sweat dropped, Gary just nudged her.

"Heh, better get used to stuff like this," he said and smirked.

"Umh... Guys...?"

"GO HOME ASH."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"You sure this is the right place?" Gary whispered to Jayme, in an almost teasing tone. "Or should we leave before he answers to check..."

"Oh, shut up!"

Just as she spat the words, the wooden door swung open in front of the two. A girl with blond hair wearing a long skirt and hat frowned slightly.

"Uh... Hello..."

"Hey Bianca..." Jayme sighed, then her head snapped up. "Bianca?! What are you doing at Virgil's?"

"Funny story actually," Biana laughed nervously, fiddling with her short blond hair. "Well, with you running off Virgil got upset, obviously... So I offered to go on the honeymoon with him!"

"What?!" Jayme practically shrieked, Gary couldn't keep in a laugh.

"Man, the irony." He laughed.

"But Bianca, you were my maid of honour!" Jayme stammered, her head spinning.

"I know that, but you left poor Virgil standing like a fool! I think he likes me actually!" Bianca gushed, going off topic.

"Wow, great..." Jayme hung her head dramatically.

"You'd think he was the one who left you standing," Gary said, still smirking.

"Can it, Gary!"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Bianca asked, straightening out her skirt.

"Give this back to Virgil..." Jayme mumbled, handing her the engagement ring.

"Hey, this would look great on me!" Bianca grinned, holding the ring next to her finger.

"Alright, let's go." Jayme sighed, grabbing Gary's arm and pulling him back in the direction she thought the apartment was.

"Wrong way, Amy."

"Amy?" Jayme frowned in confusion.

"Yeah, well you said I'm like Sonic cause of my spiky hair, Amy is the one with the pink hair." he teased, smirking at her reaction.

"You are such a nerd Gary!" She shook her head before mumbling to herself. "Plus Amy is Sonic's girlfriend..."

"Kay, fine. You'll be Jay."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next bit xD Ew I start school on Monday and have Spanish first thing I think, I already know two languages with a bit of French stop messing my my head -.-  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"MISTYYY!"

The loud knock at the door woke both Misty and Jayme up, causing Misty to grit her teeth and grab her mallet, making Jayme sweat dropped when she saw it. Swinging the door open, Misty held the mallet over her shoulder with a glare on her face, ready to kill whoever disturbed her sleep.

"Hiya!" May's chirpy voice replied, walking into the apartment room as if she owned it like Gary had.

"Uh... Hi...?" Misty sighed, putting her mallet away.

"Guess who I brought?" May said less happily, but still had a smile on her face.

"Who?" Jayme asked, slumping on the sofa still in her pyjamas, but she didn't care.

"Me," a low voice said, walking in next to May with a smug look. "I'm Drew."

"Oh, hi," Misty greeted slightly awkwardly, looking over Drew. He had green hair, gelled from what she could see, with a pair of jeans and purple jacket over a black shirt.

"Hey," Jayme said, not looking up from the TV.

"Dying from the excitement in this room," May muttered, slightly glaring at Misty as if to tell her to be more enthusiastic.

Misty took the hint and rolled her eyes but smiled at Drew. "So Drew, what do you do? Like... Battling or?"

"Coordinator," he replied simply, leaning against the wall and flicking his hair.

"Oh, like May then." Misty laughed, sitting on one of the sofas.

"Yeah, although we all know I'm better," Drew said, smirking.

"Oh, yeah." Misty agreed in a teasing tone, just to annoy May.

"It's not like I'm standing here or anything!" May huffed, sitting next to Jayme and folding her arms.

"Do not fear, the sex gods are here!"

Misty smacked a hand against her forehead as Gary and Ash burst in her door, still clad in their pyjamas.

"Hey guys!" May chirped, her smile broadening as Tracey trailed in behind the two, actually wearing his clothes.

"Forget something?" Jayme rolled her eyes, glancing at Gary as he strolled in.

"No."

Drew rolled his own green orbs, smirking slightly at Gary. "Shaving?" He raised an eyebrow, glancing at Gary's half foam-covered face.

"No, rabies." Gary joked, rubbing his face over Misty's couch.

"Do you mind?" Misty groaned, plopping down on the arm chair farthest away from Gary.

"So, who's this?" Ash asked, nodding his head in Drew's direction.

"The names Drew."

"Oh, so that's Drew..." Tracey mumbled to no one in-particular, stroking his chin.

"I'm Ash," Ash announced, lifting Misty off the arm chair and onto the ground, claiming the seat for himself.

"_Ash_!" Misty growled, jumping up again while trying to get her seat back.

"Anyway..." May sweat dropped, ignoring as her two friends basically wrestled over the chair. "Drew, that's Gary, Jayme, Tracey and uh... Misty's over with Ash."

"They do have their own mouths," Drew muttered and Gary smirked.

"That's true, May. You know I refer to myself as Gary Motherfu-"

"Can it, Gary!" May warned, her eyes narrowing in his direction. "I was just letting him know your name!"

"We can introduce ourselves."

"I said can it!"

"Hush child." Gary flicked her forehead as he stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"Ugh," May huffed silently, planting herself where Gary was before and crossing her arms.

"What's with the long face?" Drew scrunched his nose up. "It's not that nice to look at."

Ash snorted from the spot he was now sharing with Misty while May's eyebrow twitched but she didn't say anything. "Real funny, Drew," she thrilled sarcastically.

"I better get going, anyway," Drew said and glanced at the his watch, clicking his tongue. "See you guys another time."

"See ya," Gary saluted from his spot in the kitchen, still smirking slightly. With a wave of the hand from Ash, Drew made his way out the door, May sighed deeply and collapsed on the floor.

"Uh, May?" Tracey sweat dropped, May groaned and forced herself back up.

"So, what did you guys think of him?" She asked all too sweetly, Misty knew that tone and pursed her lips.

"Well, I thought he was okay..." Misty shrugged, knowing by May's tone not to over-exaggerate about him.

"He was pretty cool," Ash said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Seems like my kind of guy." Gary nodded and May groaned inwardly.

"Meh," Tracey and Jayme both half groaned, half sighed at the same time. Jayme's due to watching the TV and Tracey's because he wasn't fussed on the green haired boy.

"_Great_."

"You don't seem to happy about being with him, do you?" Gary teased and May rolled her blue orbs.

"Of course I'm happy!" She sighed, getting irritated at how much everyone else seemed to like him more than she did herself.

"Whatever. I'm, uh, going..." Gary muttered with shifty eyes, looking towards the door.

"Not without getting your shaving foam off my sofa!" Misty scowled from practically on Ash's lap causing Gary to sweat drop.

"Yeah, bye!" And with that, the spiky haired boy darted out the door, much to Jayme's suspicion.

"That was sudden," the pink haired girl raised am eyebrow, looking over her shoulder to the door.

"He's probably taking a crap," Ash suggested and Misty face palmed.

"Believe me, if that was the case he'd use my bathroom," she groaned. "You too, Ashton."

"I would not! And quit calling me that!"

"Doesn't that get old?" Jayme hissed to May as the two began to bicker again.

"Nah." May shrugged, playing with her bandanna. "This is usually how every morning goes, then they so their usual flirti-"

"Why would I flirt with her?!" Ash cried, interrupting May as his cheeks turned pink.

"Why would I let him flirt with me?" Misty spat her tongue out in disgust although her cheeks turned red too.

"Oh God." Jayme sighed, rubbing her temples as the yelling got louder. "This is not how it was when I was with Virgil..."

"Ow! Did you just bite me?!"

Jayme's head snapped up at the oair again and sweat dropped as she inched to the door, smiling sheepishly. "Uh... I'm gonna check what Gary's up to..."

With that she dashed out of the door, slamming it behind her and walking out the door at the very end of the hall, leading her to a... Balcony? Shrugging, she pushed the door open and smirked slightly at the sight of Gary's back turned to her.

"Hey Gary, wha-"

"GAH!" Gary yelped and spun around, dropping something. Jayme's eyes wandered to what he had dropped, widening when she saw a cigarette lying on the ground.

"You smoke...?" She wondered, both her eyebrows raising.

"No!" He protested, stepping over the cigarette. "Well... Maybe... Look, I gave that up ages ago!"

"Really?" Jayme deadpanned making Gary sweat drop again.

"Don't tell anyone!" He hissed, she smirked and turned on her heel.

"Just watch me."

"_Jayme_!"


End file.
